1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the inner nasal cavities of mucous particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common everyday problem that the nasal passages ("nose") continues to build up mucous particles ("mucositys") creating a nuisance and making breathing through the nose difficult. This is especially true among sufferers of hayfever and other allergies. In order to clear the nose, the choices that an individual has include blowing one's nose into a handkerchief or similar device, or one can "pick" one's nose by inserting a finger or implement into the nasal passage to unblock the nasal passage. The former method is often ineffective and the latter method has its inherent difficulties and dangers by the size or sharpness of the chosen implement, often resulting in damage to the nasal cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,061 to Rossignol issued Dec. 2, 1975, shows a padded tool having a rigid body for manipulating the tool into a body cavity for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,946 to Messey issued Dec. 14, 1971, shows a cigar shaped cleaner of a non-woven fabric for cleaning the ear of a user.
Neither of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.